1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for displaying an operation screen on a console section based on contents received from an external device via a network, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a web browser is widely known which accesses a web server, which is an example of an external device, on a network to thereby receive contents in the web server to display the contents. The web browser interprets the contents (HTML data, for example) received from the web server, thereby creating a web page. Some contents received from the web server include a command for displaying, on a web page, images of form elements (hereinafter referred to as “forms”), such as a radio button and a check box, for a user to click using a mouse or the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-87398). In this case, for the images of forms (hereinafter referred to as “form images”), there are used images originally provided for the web browser. Note that each form image is stored in bitmap data format, and is uniquely determined irrespective of the settings of the font of a displayed web page, an enlargement or reduction ratio, and so forth.
Further, there has been known a technique which causes contents received from the web server to include designation of the size of forms such that form images originally provided for the web browser are displayed in the designated size. For example, in a case where the web browser receives contents shown in FIG. 9 from the web server and displays the contents, the web browser displays a web page which has form images shown in FIG. 10A arranged thereon. In the illustrated example, three radio buttons, i.e. forms of one kind, are displayed. The contents received from the web server designate a class of “size_set” for the radio button of “Candidate 3”, and hence the form image of the radio button of “Candidate 3” is zoomed to a size designated by “size_set” (a width of 36 points and a height of 36 points) and is displayed.
Further, another technique is also known which displays form images according to the sizes of the form images held by the web browser, even when contents received from the web server include designation of the sizes of forms. Note that when a web page having forms arranged thereon is displayed by such a method, areas for detecting a user's click or touch with a finger on a form disposed on the displayed web page (touch detection area) is determined according to the designation of the sizes of the forms, which is included in the contents. For example, assuming that the FIG. 9 contents (HTML data) are received from the web server, when the web browser displays a web page based on the contents, form images shown in FIG. 10B are displayed on the web page. At this time, the touch detection areas of the respective forms displayed on the web page are indicated by dotted lines in FIG. 100. Note that these dotted lines are not displayed on the web page.
There has been proposed a conventional technique in which when contents received from the web server include designation of the sizes of forms, form images held by the web browser are increased or reduced in size according to the designated sizes. In this conventional technique, however, form images become rough to degrade display quality, as shown by a radio button displayed on the left side of Candidate 3 in FIG. 10A.
Further, there has also been known a technique, in which when contents stored in the web server include designation of the sizes of forms, form images are displayed according to the sizes of the form images held by the web browser, without increasing or reducing the sizes of the form images to prevent such degradation of display quality as mentioned above. In this technique, however, as shown in FIGS. 10B and 10C, the size of the radio button appearing on the left side of Candidate 3 in FIG. 10B does not match the touch detection area (size) set on the left side of Candidate 3 in FIG. 10C. This can cause the apparatus to erroneously recognize that the radio button has been touched by the user although the user has not intended to touch the button.